Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
|image = Before_The_Storm_Cover-01.jpg |developer = Deck Nine Games |publisher = Square Enix |distributor = Square Enix |designer = TBA |writer = Ashly Burch (writing consultant), Zak Garriss (head writer) |artist = TBA |composer = Daughter |director = Webb Pickersgill (co-director), Chris Floyd |producer = David Hein |series = Life Is Strange |engine = Unity |aspect ratio = |resolution = |version = |platform= |releasedate= August 31, 2017Life is Strange prequel Before the Storm revealed during Xbox One X briefing, not Season 2 |genre = |modes= Single Player |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 |media = |requirements = (minimum) (recommended) |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = (64-bit)|Intel Core i3-6100 (3.7GHz) or AMD Athlon X4 845 (3.5GHz)|6 GB RAM|AND Radeon RX 460 or NVIDIA Geforce 1050|DirectX: Version 11|14 GB available space}} |sound = |display = |pregame = Life Is Strange (Season 1) |nxtgame = ''"Life Is Strange Season 2" |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = Life Strange (Season 1) }} Life Is Strange: Before The Storm is a game developed by Deck Nine Games and published by Square Enix. Set three years before the events of Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange: Before the Storm follows the exploits of Chloe Price (a resident of Arcadia Bay), and explores the beginning of her relationship with her best friend, Rachel Amber. Before the Storm is currently in development, with the first episode pending a August 31, 2017 release for the , and the via and other online retail sites for PC Gaming. Story Official Description Characters *'Chloe Price' - A cheerful young girl turned rebellious young woman, Chloe is struggling to deal with the death of her father as she forges a bond with Rachel Amber. *'William Price' - Chloe Price's father and the husband of Joyce Price. His death drives his daughter into a deep depression. *'Joyce Price' - Chloe Price's mother and the wife of William Price. Joyce struggles to deal with the loss of her husband and attempts to consolidate her grieving daughter. *'Rachel Amber' - Rachel Amber, a spirited young woman and popular girl at Blackwell Academy, becomes the friend of Chloe Price. *'Frank Bowers' - A local drug dealer in Arcadia Bay, Frank Bowers is Chloe Price's dealer, and the lover of Rachel Amber. *'Max Caulfield' - The childhood friend of Chloe Price. Max will only appear in a bonus episode with a self-contained story. Summary :PENDING "Episode 1" "Episode 2" "Episode 3" "Bonus Episode" Episodes *Episode 1: Awake (August 31, 2017) *Episode 2: Brave New World (October 19, 2017) *Episode 3 (TBA) *Bonus Episode (Pre-Order Bonus) Gameplay Before The Storm, like the original Life Is Strange, is an adventure game with a branching narrative and dialog trees. The central player character, Chloe Price, can navigate the environment of Arcadia Bay and interact with various residents of the town.Life is Strange Before The Storm has been announced. Your questions answered here! However, where the major gameplay function in Life Is Strange was the ability to undo the consequences of an action with the "Rewind" feature, Chloe is given no such ability. Chloe's actions against and dialog with other characters will have lasting consequences that will affect the outcome of the game and the player is cautioned to "think before they speak". The central three episodes for Before The Storm contain an estimated six to nine hours of gameplay for the player to complete. Other gameplay elements in the game, if the player purchases the "Deluxe Edition", include a "Mixtape Mode", where players can create a playlist from licensed music in the game to play during certain sequences in-game. Alternate skins for Chloe Price that contain three alternate outfits for Chloe to wear during certain points in the game's story. Development Production When approaching the idea of a prequel for Life Is Strange, Deck Nine Games wanted to focus on the relationship between Rachel Amber and Chloe Price. They approached Square Enix with their pitch. Following the project's greenlight, Deck Nine Games began formulating a narrative based solely on the perspective of Chloe, whose actions could not be undone "by manipulating time", and could affect the narrative on a permanent scale, based on the character's reckless and headstrong behavior. In order to properly develop to the story from Chloe's perspective, actress Ashly Burch (Chloe's original voice actress), was brought on their writing staff as a writing consultant. Burch co-wrote the dialog and story with Deck Nine Games staff writer, Zak Garriss, as well as provided notes and consulted on different aspects of the script so that the story and character remained in continuity with the original Life Is Strange narrative developed prior. The narrative of Before The Storm focuses primarily on a sixteen year old Chloe struggling to come-to-terms with the death of her father, William Price, who was killed in a car accident. Burch empathizes that Before The Storm is a "prequel written by fans of the first game", which convinced Burch that the story was "in good hands". In light of the , Ashly Burch could not reprise her role as Chloe.@ashly_burch June 12, 2017@ashly_burch: "Hey y'all, to the fans asking - I wasn't able to reprise my role as Chloe in Life is Strange: Before the Storm due to the SAG-AFTRA strike. Chloe means a lot to me. Grateful for the opportunity to consult on her character." The sixteen year old persona of Chloe Price is voiced by actress Rhianna DeVries. In addition to developing Chloe's story, Deck Nines Games penned a self-contained "Bonus Episode" featuring Max Caulfield, available for players who pre-order the Deluxe Edition season pass for Before The Storm. The episode will also made available to players purchasing the complete season. StoryForge Before The Storm was largely developed around Deck Nine Games' in-house engine called StoryForge. StoryForge's tools allowed the team to "create performances", which began with the creation of standard screenplay. The screenplay was later broken down according to the number of multiple story branches created for the game with gameplay elements built into the script itself. Characters could be placed into a scene during a running timeline where dialog cues and character actions could be hit. "Leaked" Concept Art June 1, 2017, reports of rumors concerning a "prequel to Life Is Strange", began circulating across major gaming websites.Rumor: Images of Life is Strange prequel leakedA Life is Strange prequel seems to be in the works at Deck Nine GamesRumor: Life is Strange prequel by Deck Nine Games images leaked According to Images Of Apparent Life Is Strange Prequel Pop Up, the information detailing the "prequel" stated that the project was reportedly unrelated to the second season game announced earlier in May of 2017. Additionally, the game was being developed by Deck Nine Games (formerly Idol Minds)VETERAN VIDEOGAME DEVELOPER RELAUNCHES AS “DECK NINE” apart from DONTNOD Entertainment, following a deal brokered between themselves and Square Enix. Announcement During the 2017 , the teaser trailer for Before The Storm was unveiled during the press conference as a means to promote the latest iteration for the Xbox One, the . The game was officially announced as a prequel, detailing the life of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber prior to the events of the original Life Is Strange.Life is Strange: Before The Storm's First Episode Drops In August Before The Storm is a three episode series, slated for an August 31, 2017 release date. Square Enix confirmed that Before The Storm was "one of two Life is Strange projects"Life is Strange: Before the Storm announced for PS4, Xbox One, and PC, and that the "second season" of the game was under development by DONTNOD Entertainment. Style and Theme Before The Storm carries over various visual cues of the original Life Is Strange, which include painting-esque visuals and musical acts from independent or lesser known artists. Music August 8, 2017, the official Life Is Strange blog on announced that Daughter, a band was the composer of Before The Storm.Revealing the composers of the score for Before the Storm... The original score for the game was previewed with the track "Burn It Down", uploaded to Daughter's official account , as well as their official account."Burn It Down" - Daughter - Spotify.com Unlike the Limited Edition soundtrack for Life Is Strange, the original score for Before The Storm would be released independently from the licensed music featured in the game. System Requirements June 22, 2017, the official steam page for Before The Storm posted the following minimum and recommended system requirements for Microsoft Windows platforms, Windows 7 and Window 10 platforms. Please note that 32-bit operation systems will not be supported.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/554620/announcements/detail/1337981636750603549 Life Is Strange: Before The Storm - System Requirements]Before The Storm system requirements unveiled RECOMMENDED: *'OS:' Windows 10 64-bit *'Processor:' Intel Core i3-6100 (3.7GHz) or AMD Athlon X4 845 (3.5GHz) *'Memory:' 6 GB RAM *'Graphics:' AND Radeon RX 460 or NVIDIA Geforce 1050 *'DirectX:' Version 11 *'Storage:' 14 GB available space MINIMUM: *'OS:' Windows 7 or above (64-bit Operating System Required) *'Processor:' Intel Core i3-2100 (3.1GHz) or AMD Phenom X4 945 (3.0GHz) *'Memory:' 3 GB RAM *'Graphics:' AMD Radeon R7 250 or NVIDIA Geforce GTX 650 *'DirectX:' Version 11 *'Storage:' 14 GB available space Release Digital Release There are three visions of Before The Storm that will available for players to download at launch and following. The "Complete Season" of Before The Storm contains all three episodes of the game. The "Season Pass" of Before The Storm only includes "Episodes 2" and "Episode 3" if the first episode was purchased as a standalone, and does not contain "Episode 1" for purchase. The "Deluxe Edition" of Before The StormLife is Strange: Before The Storm Deluxe EditionLife is Strange: Before the Storm DLC - Deluxe Upgrade includes all three episodes, plus the "Bonus Episode" featuring Max Caulfield. Pre-ordering "Episode 1" will unlock the dynamic theme for the PlayStation 4 that will otherwise remain locked until the launch of the first episode on the 31st of August. Physical release :PENDING Delays :PENDING Critical Reception :For a individual breakdown of scores for each episode, visit the "Episode Guide" for the game. As Before The Storm is an episodic game, an overall an comprehensive consensus of the game may not reached or aggregated until long after the game's release. As such, this subsection of the article will be updated as and when. Accolades :PENDING Sales :PENDING Trivia *"Numbers" by Daughter is featured in the E3 2017 teaser trailer. *Nathan Prescott will reportedly make an appearance in Before The Storm according to an unidentified post on .Life is Strange prequel Before the Storm revealed during Xbox One X briefing, not Season 2 Videos Announcements Before the Storm - E3 2017 Q&A Stream with Timestamps|E3 2017 Question and Answer with Deck Nine Games Life is Strange Before The Storm E3 2017 Impressions|OKBeast.com announcement impressions Trailers Life is Strange Before the Storm Announce Trailer E3 2017|E3 2017 Trailer for Before The Storm Deluxe Edition Trailer ESRB Before the Storm Gamescom Launch Trailer ESRB|Gamescom 2017 "Launch Trailer" Behind the Scenes Return to Arcadia Bay|Behind the Scenes with Deck Nine Games on the making of Before The Storm Chloe and Rachel ESRB|Behind the Scenes with Deck Nine Games on the character of Chloe Price and new voice actress in Before The Storm Before the Storm Score Reveal...|''Before The Storm'' score composer reveal trailer Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB|Behind the scenes of Daughter's composition process Gameplay Life Is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2017|Pre-Alpha Demo presented by at E3 2017 20 Minutes of Life Is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay - E3 2017|''Before The Storm'' Demo (sans commentary) Life is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay – Chloe & David ESRB|Nine minute gameplay preview Gallery Promotional Before_The_Storm_Logo.png|''Before The Storm'' logo (transparent) Before_The_Storm_Poster.jpg|''Before The Storm'' poster (low quality) Before_The_Storm_Delux_Edition.jpg|''Before The Storm'' Deluxe Edition Advertisement. Before_The_Storm_Classic_Skin_DLC.png|"Classic Chloe" skin pre-order advertisement. Before_The_Storm_Delux_Upgrade.jpg|''Before The Storm'' Deluxe Edition Upgrade advertisement. Screenshots "Episode 1" Before_The_Storm_Stills-01.png|Chloe sits frustrated on her bed in Before The Storm Before_The_Storm_Stills-02.png|Chloe and Joyce arguing at the Price Household Before_The_Storm_Screenshots-10.png|Chloe and Joyce talk in the kitchen Before_The_Storm_Screenshots-12.png|David and Chloe argue over mechanics Before_The_Storm_Stills-03.png|Chloe and Rachel share a moment of quiet Before_THe_Storm_Screenshots-05.jpg|Blackwell Academy as it appears in Before The Storm Before_The_Storm_Stills-04.png|Chloe approaching Blackwell Academy at dusk. Before_THe_Storm_Screenshots-03.jpg|A raven is perched on a Before_THe_Storm_Screenshots-02.jpg|Chloe and Rachel Amber share a tower viewer Before_The_Storm_Stills-06.png|Chloe stands before an oncoming train Before_The_Storm_Screenshots-11.png|Chloe watches Firewalk from a distance Before_The_Storm_Stills-05.png|Frank defends Rachel and Chloe at the Old Mill Before_THe_Storm_Screenshots-01.jpg|Rachel Amber saves Chloe from the "Blackwell Bros" at the Old Mill Before_THe_Storm_Screenshots-04.jpg|Chloe stands in front of an oncoming train "Episode 2" "Episode 3" "Bonus Episode" Concept Art Before_The_Storm_Concept_Art-03.jpg Before_The_Storm_Concept_Art-02.jpg Before_The_Storm_Concept_Art-01.jpg|Concept Art of Chloe Price Wallpapers Before_The_Storm_Wallpaper-02.png|Rachel Amber Wallpaper Before_The_Storm_Wallpaper-01.png|Chloe Price Wallpaper External Links * * *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Forums *Official Tumbleblog Notes References }} Category:Before The Storm (Life Is Strange)